This invention is directed to novel compounds which are useful as dyes.
Metal-complexed dyes are well known in the art. One group of metal-complexed dyes is that referred to as 1:1 complexes, a term embracing complexes of one dye molecule complexed to a metal atom. Metal-complexed dyes having a silver halide developing capability, i.e., metal-complexed dye developers, are also well known in the art. Such dye developers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,406 and may be illustrated schematically as follows: EQU Dye-Me-Ligand-Developer
wherein "Dye" is a chelatable or complexable dye, "Me" is a metal-complexing atom, "Ligand" is a substantially colorless ligand which contributes at least one and preferably two of the coordinating or donor atoms necessary to form the desired complex and "Developer" is a silver halide developing agent or substituent. It is also known in the art that the developing function may be contained on the ligand or on the dye. Many dye developers which are within the class illustrated above have been disclosed in the art.